The Adventures of Baragon and Little Godzilla
by Light Foot 11
Summary: Mini adventures and misadventures of Bargon and the cute Little Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1: I scream for Ice Cream

**THIS MY FIRST FANFIC STORy. BUT I WANT YOU PEOPLE TO BE HONEST ABOUT MY STORY AND ANY STORY I WRITE. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY .**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**I SCREAM FOR ICE ****CREAM**

ONE HOT DAY ON MONSTER ISLAND...

Baragon was watching little G (aka Little Godzilla) for Godzilla who was fighting Orga in Tokyo.

They were in Godzilla's HUGE mansion.

Little G went outside and started digging a little hole in the ground when all of a sudden he was craving some ice cream,

he thought he would ask Baragon if they could go for ice cream at Rodan's ICE CREAM shop.

So he went inside and said,''Bari'' in his most cutest roar,"Can we go get ice cream at Rodan's ice cream shop?"

Now Baragon didn't want to go to the other side of the island because it was hot today, and he watching the Texas Longhorns play against the Dallas Cowboys

and he especially didn't like being called 'Bari'.

So he said"Well, I'm kinda watching the Cowboys playing against the Lon-"

Then Little G made a little whine like a puppy and makes cute puppy eyes at Baragon and said,"Pppllleeeaaassseee?"

Baragon couldn't stand those cute little puppy eyes he was making so he said,"Oh, alright!". So he turned off the plasma flat screened TV.

Then Little G went upstairs to his room, which was right besides Minya's room (who was sleeping), and got out his piggy bank and ran back downstairs.

A little while later they were heading for Rodan's ice cream shop when suddenly they heard "HHHHEEEELLLPPPPP!"

They run over to where the scream came from and saw Mothra fighting King Ghidorah.

Then Baragon quickly digged a tunnel underneath King Ghidorah and the tunnel collasped and King Ghidorah fell in and was knocked out for a long time.

Mothra thanked Bargon and Little G and asked,"Where are you going?"

Baragon answered,"We were going out for ice cream. By the way, why did Ghidorah attack you?"

She answered,"I don't know why. I was just in my little cottage watching the Cowboys play against the Longhorns when suddenly I hear a noise and go outside and pounces on my like a tiger!"

And so that night, when they returned home for getting ice cream, Godzilla returns and asks,"Did you do anything while I was gone?"

"Not much,"said Baragon, winking at Little,"We just went out for ice cream."

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2: Thanksgiving Disaster Part 1

**THIS IS A THANKSGIVING ADVENTURE**

**by:lightfoot 11**

**edited by: Mario013**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THANKSGIVING DISASTER**

It was a bright sunny day on Monster Island,

and there was leaves on the ground and birds in the air.

It was a peaceful, when all of a sudden the ground began to shake .

It was Minya,who was asleep for a few months after eating a big fish that Godzilla caught

until he awoken by Little G (Little Godzilla)who was crying cause he stepped on a thorn.

Right now Minya was playing basketball with large boulders .

Meanwhile, Godzilla was fishing for fish .

**WHY?**

For THANKSGIVING of course .

Meanwhile at Godzilla Mansion ,

Little G was preparing to go with Baragon to go looking for sticks .

**WHY? **

They were going to use the sticks to make the fish in the shape of a turkey.

Little g got his green scaly looking backpack and went outside to see Baragon with a pack of fish on his back,

''What'' said Baragon ''I eat a lot. ''

A little while later they were the were collecting sticks in the woods.

Well, pretty much little g was Baragon was eating fish .

Suddenly they hear a roar, and Baragon screams like a little girl .

Then suddenly Death Ghidorah appears out of nowhere .

''Death Ghidorah ?!'' Asked little g ,''What are you doing here ?!''

''I'm here to ruin **THANKSGIVING!**''exclaimed Death Ghidorah ''Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-haa! Mwwaa-ha-ha-ha!

Baragon and Little stared at him awkwardly.

"Okay, maybe I should stop laughing,"said Death Ghidorah,"Any ways you guys are the first to experience me ruin **CHRISTM**- ,I mean **THANKSGIVING****!**''

Then Death Ghidorah whispered to himself ,''Man Death Ghidorah you really are going mad these days !''

Then Death Ghidorah said ,''Now you shall tell me where Godzilla is for he is to be my uh...uh...uh...uh,hmm...my first person to kill !''

Little g started crying ,for he didn't want his daddy to be killed,and because he got another thorn in his foot,

and suddenly remembered that Rodan was closing his ice cream shop for all four seasons .

he started wailing ,''wa, wa wa, WA!''

_MEANWHILE in space..._

''were picking up a signal, dude !''said an alien commander.

''What is it, bro?''asked the commander's brother the captain .

''The signal says' wa, wa,wa,WA.''Said the alien commander .

''What dose that mean?''Asked the alien captain .

''It means welcome, and come invade us''said the alien commander.

''Well, that's great!''said the captain ''Okay, prepare the **RAY OF DEATH !**'' (The aliens 'if any'' in my stories only attack when invited)

Suddenly Space Godzilla comes and destroys their Mothership.

''Oh well''The captain said ,''Guess we better go home.''

''Guess you're right, bro''said the commander .

Then they grabbed a space kayak and started rowing back to mars .

_Back on earth ..._

''WA, WA, WA, **WA.**''Cried little g ''and Baragon.

Mothra just happened to be flying past them while going to Godzilla's **THANKSGIVING** party at his mansion and saw Death Ghidorah looking down at Baragon,

(who was throwing a bigger fit than little g) and little g who was still crying .

So Mothra flew down to them, and even though she thought what Baragon was doing was hilarious she

put on her most serious face and said in her most serious voice,'' Oh Bari stop being such a baby !''

( Baragon didn't realize till later that Mothra called him Bari )

Any way Mothra went over to little g and said in her most kindest voice ''What is it little one?''

Then little g said half talking, half crying ''Death Ghidorah is going to kill my daddy!''

''**What !**''said Mothra. ''And I got another thorn in my foot!''Said little g.

So Mothra grabbed the thorn, pulled it out,and threw it behind her ,and it got stuck in Death Ghidorah's middle head's forehead .

So while Death Ghidorah's other heads tried to pull out the thorn, Mothra took a tube of cream out of her backpack and put some cream on his foot, then

pulled a Godzilla designed bandage out of her pack and put it on his foot.

''There, is that better?'' Asked Mothra .Little g's foot felt better but ...''There is one more thing.''said little g.

''What is it?''Asked Mothra .Then little g said''Rodan is closing hi ice cream shop for all four seasons !''

Then Mothra said''The reason he is closing his ice cream shop for all four seasons is because he wants

to spend more time with you!'' .''Really?''said little g.

Now little g was happy, but he didn't want his daddy to be killed so he should tell Mothra

that he was in a secret under water cave under the island called (Godzilla Bay)only the Godzilla family knew about it.

So little g said ''Mothra ?'' ''Yes little g?,''Said Mothra

Then little g said''Can you go tell my...s...t...h...a''

Now Death Ghidorah wasn't able to get the thorn out so just left it there and noticed little g whispering to Mothra,so he got suspicious!

Then Mothra said ''Okay,I'll go tel...'' Then Baragon screamed like a little girl, and before little g could turn around he was pushed out-of-the-way.

Little went flying up ,then came falling down. And got his head stuck in a hole. He tried with all his strength but could not get his head out of the ground.

He was starting to cry when he felt something pull on his tail ,this encouraged him so pushed with his hands and feet,then pop his head was out of the ground.

He looked behind himself and saw that it was Baragon who pulled him out .They both looked were Mothra was and saw Death Ghidorah on top of her wings.

Death Ghidorah lifted his heads** ''Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha,Mwwaa-ha-ha-ha!''**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3Thanksgiving Disaster continued

**_I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. _**

**_Longer than Legolas's bow longer than gandulf's beard longer than God zilla's tail !_**

**_Oh and one more thing nika is my OCso if you dare use her I'llSue you_**

**_THANKSGIVING DISASTER _**

Little g was so surprised at first he could not speak at first ,but then said,''You big bully, get off her!''

Death Ghidorah lifted his heads and laughed like it was the most funniest thing ever.

Then Death Ghidorah said with a mighty roar,'' I will rip you all too pieces if you'll don't tell me where Godzilla is!''

Then Baragon said in a small voice ,''But I don't know where he is...''

So Death Ghidorah said,''Fine, you can go!''

Startled by his voice Baragon tunnled in to the ground extremely fast and was gone.

Little g had strange mix of emotions he was sad, mad and scared.

Little plucks up his clrage and says,**''You will have to tear me to peices first!''**

Death Ghidorah smiles and says,**''GLADLY!''** **''NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!''**, Screamed Mothra trying to get free but Death Ghidorah's

left and right heads hold her down as the midle haed lunges at Little G.

Little G closes his eyes thinking to him self ,''OH, Baragon you coward why did you leave me here to die ?!''

then he hears a roar so open his eyes and turns around to see.

**''GODZIILLA''**

And behind Godzilla comes.

**''BARAGON''**

Godzilla comes runin- well more in his case walking toward Death Ghidorah with Baragon by his side.

When Death Ghidorah sees them he tries to fly but Mothra grabs one of his tail using her pinchers.

Baragon tunnels to Death Ghidorah's other tail and bites hold of it .

Godzilla uses his atomicbreath to knockout Death Ghidorah.

Little g got some vines and tied up Death Ghidorah and Godzilla picked up Death Ghidorah and dumped him in a lake.

Then Godzilla picked up mothra and asks her,''Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine ,thanks Godzilla."says Mothra

Godzilla smiled, but looked at her curiously when she piked up a backpack.

"Is that yourbackpack?"he asked her

"Of course,it is I 'm carry some plant feed pie for Biollante."said Mothra

"Couldn't you carry it in a purse or something ?"asked Godzilla

Now it was Mothra who looked at Godzilla curiously ,"I'm still going to college!" she exclaimed

When Godzilla heard this he blushed a deep dark red.

Mothra saw this but pretended that she didn't and asked,"Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Yay, we should ."said Godzilla

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is a great party Godzilla."

"Hey who stepped on my tail?"

"Opps sorry that was me "

"I can't find the fish - Turkey''

"Minya ate it "

All look under the table and see Minya sleeping while sucking on a stick bone.

"MINYA"cried every course he didn't wake up.

So everyone just ignored him and went back to partying until Nika ,Miki 's daughter said,"Guys did you hear that ?"

Then suddenly bursting into the room is"DESTROYAH"

Godzilla blew his atomic breath(destroying the decorations and food in the process)atDestroyah and then discovered it was really Anguirusin a Destroy ah costume luckily Mothra had her medical kit (that 's what she was going to college for ) and quickly revived him.

THE END FOR NOW


End file.
